massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrsbaver
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} What we know about Mrs Baver ''NOTICE: This is a section where members of the MassiveCraft team confirm some rumors and information about this character.'' MrsBaver is called by many names. Some of these names are: The Vampire Queen, Mother of The Undead and The Dark Banshee. (confirmed) MrsBaver can often be seen in the sewers of Silver Edge, and at the Evil Altar under her grave in The Outskirts District of Silver Edge. (confirmed) MrsBaver can't attack people with her weapons inside the borders of Silver Edge, but she can hurt you with some of her magic. The reason behind this is said to be a magical barrier around Silver Edge. Also called "Dome Of Light" created by a powerfull wizard. (confirmed) "Mrs Baver's grave in Silver Edge houses the first and darkest evil altar in the lands." The grave does indeed have a Dark Altar that is very powerfull. However, it is not the first and not the strongest. (confirmed) She is Ninjabaver's deceased wife and Ninja Baver does not like to talk about her. He is afraid of her and still mourns her "death". (confirmed) She can summon undead with her dark powers and order them to feed on people. (confirmed) MrsBaver sometimes attacks people and Factions in both Ceardia and Daendroc. Why she does this is still unknown (confirmed) After one of her attacks on the Faction Morsefer, the graveyard in that faction turned into a holy place. A mage by the name Lewis Dickson might know why. (confirmed) Citizens of Silver Edge report that they can hear her scream at night. Screaming that she wants to see the Great Wizard and The Man of Silver dead by her hands, as well to see the whole world burned to ash and turned into a land for the undead.' '(confirmed) She is far from being as powerfull as she can be, but her power grows with every drop of blood spilled in her name or by her hands. (confirmed) A few people have managed to destroy or kill her physical form only to see her body go up in flames and come back moments after. (confirmed) The Sword of Light is still a rumor believed to be just a story created by the Old Priests of Light. These Priests believe that The Sisters of Creation created all and everything, and they have made several books and scripts about this. (Confirmed) Rumors It is belived that only one man, Mwslocum, has ever manged to banish her back to the unknown. He did so with the Sword of the Dead, a weapon with powerful enchantments. Unfortunately, the banishment broke the sword in the process, and there is nothing left to defend us. It is only a matter of time before the world falls into darkness, as she is belived to be biding her time as her power returns. (False Mwslocum never fought Mrsbaver) She is also known to have the power to control the minds of the people close to her, making them go so far as to turn on themselves! Furthermore, it is rumored that she turns her victims into the living dead, bound to follow her and become her slaves. (possibly true) There has been a meeting between The Grey Assasin 0_Derpy_Hooves_0 and MrsBaver. As the only remaining inhabitant of ancient ceardia, he has access to ancient forgotten technology and, more importantly, the sythe of Death himself. It is the only known weapon that can sucessfully kill anything, even that which is unkillable. He is also one of the few creatures who are not effected by her mind control as, due to the sythe's power, he is immortal and has no soul. (False, all ancient Ceardian inhabitants died thousands of years ago, the sythe of Death does not exist and there are no immortal beings on Aloria) MrsBaver was once forced away from a land known as Farmlands by a blast of pure divinity sent from the palms of the Black Rose's apprentice, and the force of her departure left the kingdom in ruin. (possibly true) A person known as BeckieBird is said to be MrsBaver's daughter. As the Vampire Princess, she can attack and take down any man who dares to defy her. (False MrsBaver never had any children.) The Sword of the Light The only known infomation on this mythical sword is that it's the only sword left with the power to banish her, but the location is unknown. Since the sword is our only means of salvation, is there a chance it can be found before its too late? A news article about the Lauras discoveries http://massivecraft.com/ancient-map-found-laura-heads-out-on-a-travel-to-the-unknown It may/may not be possible to use a ceritan massivecraft-only recipie to craft the sword of the light, and get the right enchantments. Only rumors I heard, probably 4% true. Encounters Morsefers Graveyard Avalanche's Final Stand The 1st Quest For The Sword of Light Southwind The Destruction of Ceardia The Attack on the Regalian Church Extra information and links to infomation The Unknown The Followers of the Great One Gallery Videos Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters